


Daddy's Princess

by txnystarkimagines



Category: Iron Man (Movies), RDJ - Fandom, Robert Downey Jr - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bonding, California, Cheesy One Liners, Daddy Kink, Daddy Tony Stark, Depression, Drugs, F/M, Hot, Motel, Old Man, Older man, Oral, Sad, Sex, Smoking, Stress, Stress Relief, Tony Stark Angst, Whiskey - Freeform, age gap pairing, age gap smut, bar sex, both receiving, ciggarette, inneundos, leather jacket, reader is a reflection of tony stark, smoky - Freeform, tony stark fluff, tony stark smut, young reader, younger girl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 15:04:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20084197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/txnystarkimagines/pseuds/txnystarkimagines
Summary: Hi!!! Could you do another reader x tony with the daddy kink??? Him calling the reader princess was HOThttps://txnystarkimagines.tumblr.com/post/161552621987/masterlist





	Daddy's Princess

It was late night in California with the weather much cooler than its scorching summer heat in the day. Cool breeze ran its course through the city and out to the suburbs as Y/N L/N made her way into the almost abandoned bar.

Clad in black jeans, a crop top and a leather jacket,your ankled boots thumped against the varnished floors of the decades old bar.

The bar was almost empty, with rock and roll music along the types of ACDC and Black Sabbath playing in a low volume. There was only a bartender and one other man in the back covering his face with a snapback and glasses which were definitely not appropriate at this hour.

You decided to take a seat right across from the guy,not caring if he seemed fishy. All you knew was you needed a drink and you needed it now.

Slamming your feet onto the table and crossing them at the ankles you singalled for the bartender to come to you.

“Whiskey and Bourbon please,” You spoke through the cigarette you were trying to lighten up. “And keep them coming!” You puffed out some smoke.

Leaning your head back against the booth you closed your eyes,enjoying your smoke and the light music that served your tastes. 

The clang of a glass against the polished wooden table forced you awake from your thoughts. A small smile spread on your face as tour eyes made contact with the glass of whisky. Finally! After the whole day’s shitshow you could drink away your worries in peace.

You relished the burn you felt as the alcohol slipped down your throats,gulping down the glass in one whole go.

You could feel the eyes of the man across you. He was constantly looking at you, now much more than ever. Yet you paid him no heed.

It was after your second glass that he got up from his seat. At first you had thought he was leaving, but then as you puffed out another round of smoke he came stood in front of you. The smoke hitting him the faze without effecting him at all.

“Can I help you?” You asked in what ironically was a smokey voice.

“You look sad.” He accused and then smirked. “Can I help?”

You scoffed.“Who is not sad in this world?”

“Touché. Can I sit?”

Before you could even reply he slid into the booth opposite yours.

You really weren’t in the mood to make conversation with strangers right now. And if you had wanted you could have gotten up right there and then and left. Yet, something about this man intrigued you. Even if you could still not make out his face clearly, the way he carried himself so stiffly yet so relaxed at the same time reflected the burden he may have been carrying on his shoulders.

As you sipped on your drink and smoked simultaneously, he placed his wallet and keys on the side of the table and slid of his cap and glasses.

“You have got to be kidding me,"You mumbled under your breath. "Tony Stark, Earth’s Mightiest Defender, huh?”

“I guess you could call me that.” He looked at you expectantly waiting for you to say something.

After a few moments of silence, he spoke again,“And you might be?”

“Earth’s,” You smoked a puff, “Mightiest Piece of Shit.”

“Hmm, a self loather are you.” He looked at you. “Without shit this world really would be a constipated mess,you know?”

You scoffed still hoping that ignoring him would make him go away.

Minutes that seemed like hours of silence passed,without any dialogue between the two of you as the both of you were lost in your thoughts.

“You know I was once like you.” His voice broke you out of your thoughts.“A teenager who felt like the whole world was against him and there was nothing that could fix it except for self destruction.”

“I sense a but coming.”

“But as the world knows it Afghanistan happened and Iron Man dropped into my life.”

“You are wrong though.” You rolled your shoulders, and took of your feet from where they were resting on the table.

“I am not a teenager. I am twenty two.” You looked at him from the rim of the glass of whiskey you were sipping.

His eyes darkened, but his posture remained the same. “Same thing.”

“Is it? For you?”

He looked at you confused.

“I know the way you have been staring at me since the time I have entered. I am young, but not dumb.” You stated.

“And how is that exactly?” He leaned back in his seat, looking at you with that half smirk half frown type of expression of Tony Stark that no one in the world had yet figured out what it meant.

You pressed your cigarettes butt against the ashtray and left it there.

You didn’t know where the courage came from,but you got up from your seat and walked over to the hero’s booth, sliding in next to him without leaving any space in between.

For a second your breath hitched when you smelled his cologne. A perfect mix of musk, aftershave and the subtlest hint of alcohol he oh so regularly drank.

You leaned up,brushing your lips against hi ear lobe,“Like you want to bend me over and take me till I forget everything but your name.”

Tony’s fist clenched as his eyes turned from a chocolate brown to a deep black. He looked down on you, and asked in a very calm voice. “Do you want to get out of here princess?”

You smiled, and rubbed his thigh,dangerously close to his manhood.

He sucked in a breath.

“Does that answer it for you?”

“Come on princess, get up and out.” He ordered throwing a roll of cash onto the table as he pushed you out with the other hand.

“Where are we going?” You asked him, confused and stumbling from the little amount of alcohol you had drank.

“To give you what you want.”

He pulled you across the road to the motel that was so conveniently located here.

You stood besides him with his arm wrapped around you while he took the key from the receptionist.

In only a matter of seconds you found yourself slammed against the room’s door as the playboy’s lips smashed against yours.

He kissed you rough and hard,his chapped lips against your soft and plump.

His hand slowly slid down your waist and into the back pocket of your pants, squeezing the flesh there as he demanded entrance into your mouth. You complied, fighting his tongue against yours.

“Come on baby girl,” He slapped your ass pushing your further into the room. “I want you stripped and naked in less than a minute and on the bed.” He ordered.

“Yes,” you walked in reverse still looking at him as you kicked off yours boots and slipped out the jacket. You smirked, “Daddy.”

You guessed this was his snapping point. Without caring that you were only half naked he stalked towards you pulling you with the hem of your shirt.

“Is that what you want princess? Do you want Daddy to touch you?” He asked you softly as he took off your shirt and unzipped your pants.

“Yes.” You answered.

“Yes what?”

“Yes daddy!”

His eyes glazed over and he seemed to have lost the little control that was left.

He pushed you back on the bed, causing you to bounce. He drank in the sight of you in the skimpy black lingerie set. A completely sheer lace bra that displayed all your goods.

Still looking at you, he pulled at your jeans as you raised your waist to help assist him take them off.

He got down his knees as he kissed your ankle,slowly trailing kisses up your calf and the inside of your thighs.

You tensed as he reached dangerously close to your womanhood.

“Hmm,” He buried his face against your panties “So sweet and wet. All for me?” He looked up at you from his blessed long lashes.

“Yes all for you.” You breathed. “All for you daddy!”

He smirked and pulled at your panties, ripping them as he kissed the top of your vagina.

You whimpered.

Slowly he sucked at your clit,like a baby latches onto his mother’s nipple.

Your hands extinctively buried in his obsidian hair, as you moaned. You raised your hips to increase friction as he now laid between your legs, moving his tongue inside of you, while his nose rubbed against your bud and goatee caused just the right amount of discomfort to push you over the edge.

“Tony,” You pulled at his hair,feeling the pressure build in your lower stomach. “I am close.”

As that is what made him break through whatever place or person he was lost in he pulled away immediately.

“Not yet, sweetheart.” He towered over you, supporting his frame with his elbows as to not crush you.

Your frowned at him,but said nothing as he leaned down to kiss you once more.

As his lips trailed down against your jaw, leaving fire ablaze his hands too worked behind you to open the clasp of your bra.

You sighed against his lips as your breasts freed from the trap the world called a bra, slipping out of it with your arms.

He pushed you back against the bed, forcing you to relax as he stared at what laid in front of him.

“So beautiful.” He mumbled, kneading your left breast as he kissed the other one. Not letting one feel the lack of attention. As he licked and sucked on your nipples, his other hand seemed to travel down in between your legs.

Entering a finger without any warning. You gasped as he immediately started moving it inside of you.

“If you are so tight with my finger in you, imagine what my cock would feel like when inside.” He whispered in your ear as you squeezed his shoulders when he he entered another one of his fingers in you.

You whimpered yet again. “Please!” You begged as he moved in a sicssoring motion.

“Please let me cum!” You begged. It wasn’t exactly what he was doing that had made you feeling things so intensely. The mere presence of this man above you was erotic enough to make you orgasm. You had never before felt such dominance. This man knew what he doing, and he knew exactly what to do for you to obey his every command and get onto your knees.

“No.” He said, taking out his fingers and positioning himself over you, rubbing his cock against your slit.

When had he taken off his clothes, you would never know.

“Are you ready?” He asked.

You nodded, squeezing your eyes shut at the pain you knew you were going to feel after so long.

But it didn’t come.

“Open your eyes.” Tony commanded.

You did as he asked.

“I want you to look at me when I am inside. I want to see how those pretty e/c eyes of yours change as I fill you.”

You only nodded in response. And then without any warning he pushed himself inside of you.

Your mouth opened in a silent scream, as you looked into his brown eyes. There was nothing else that you could hear and see. Just his eyes, and the feel of his veiny cock inside of you.

“Tony!” You moaned as he started to move inside you.

“Wrong,” He kissed your collarbone, “name, sweetheart.” He finished as he began to suck on your sweet spot.

He was still moving at a painfully slow speed,trying to drag it out as much as possible.

“Faster daddy! Please!” You begged.

“Does the princess want more?”

“Yes!” Your buried your face in his neck as he slid out of you. 

Pulling away to look at him, you couldn’t have opened your mouth any slower when he once again pushed all of himself inside you with a plop as your cunt clenched around his shaft. His lips slammed against yours and buried the scream that was just about ready to escape.

“You like it don’t you baby girl?” He growled as he slammed into you over and over again.

“You like being used don’t you? You like it when my cock is inside your tight pussy, fucking you hard.” The headboard slammed against the wall repeatedly.

If it wasn’t for all that you were feeling right now, you would have felt sorry for those residing on the other side of the wall. But you couldn’t care less.

“Yes,yess!” You whimpered, wrapping your hands around the nape of his neck, your nails tracing his head. “I love it when your cock is inside me, that’s all I want Daddy!”

He smirked, looking down at you before completely pulling out of you. “Tony!” You whined at the feeling of your empty womanhood.

He didn’t reply, instead he grabbed your from the waist and twisted you onto your stomach. How he lifted you so easily you didn’t know.

He seperated your legs with his knee as he once again entered you from behind. 

Your face was buried into the pillows as he slammed into you over and over again. Thrusting as fast as possible could as his hands squeezed your eyes.

“I am close!” You tried to tell him through the sound of the bed creaking, your moans and his breathing in your ear.

He pulled back your hair, till your eyes met his as he sped up his pace leading to an increasing pressure inside of you.

“Come on princess! Cum around daddy’s cock. Let your juices spill free.”

“Fuck!” You moaned as you let yourself go spasming in his arms as tremors of pleasure ran through your body. “Tony!”

He too followed close behind, filling you with his seed with his face buried in your hair. 

As the both of you came down from your high, he got off from you, laying down next to you.

You smiled at him, “Thank you.” You pecked his lips. “Daddy” you called him one last time before trying to get up from the bed.

“Oh no princess, we are not done here yet.” He grabbed your arm, pulling you onto him as you straddled him.

“Round two? You sure you can handle that?” You laughed.

“You didn’t call me Daddy for nothing princess.” And he pulled you in a kiss once again.


End file.
